Amazed by you
by cac123
Summary: Derek has a plan made up to shock meredith... horrible summary i no read and review please


Derek was driving to Meredith's house with butterflies in his stomach. Tonight was their 10 year anniversary. Derek was taking Meredith to a nice restaurant and he had nice little show planned.

As he pulled into her driveway and got out of the car he became even more nervous than he already was. But when he saw how beautiful she looked in that little blue dress his fears and nerves were reassured.

"You look beautiful," Derek says pulling Meredith into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," she says giggling. For Derek her laughter was music to his ears.

"Were are you taking me tonight," Meredith asks out of curiosity.

"To the best restaurant in Seattle," Derek says while opening her car door for her. Derek could tell by the look on her face she was excited but still a little curious. Even after working with Izzie and Alex for 3 months with this surprise he was still skeptical if his plan would work.

It was a silent drive to the restraunt, but it wasn't awkward or tense it was just relaxed and calm. When they arrived there was no surprise on how busy it was. Derek had asked for some favors and borrowed the place for the evening. He had also invited everyone they both knew. It was going to be the perfect night.

"Derek this place is beautiful how did you manage to get reservations," Meredith asked as they were seated at a table by the dance floor and stage.

" O I just called in a few favors." When the waiter returned Derek ordered a bottle of Merlot. He knew that was Meredith's favorite wine.

When the waiter came back they ordered their meals. While they waited they talked about work and how there families are doing.

" Do you want to dance," Derek asked giving her his hand.

"Sure I love dancing," She said allowing him to take her hand.

"I know I remember," He said winking at the band. So far everything was going perfectly, and Meredith looked happy.

They ate their food in silence and then danced a little bit afterwards. Now it was time for Derek to put his plan into action. He was really nervous and a little clammy but he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

"Meredith I will be back I have to go to the restroom why don't you sit down," Derek said walking Meredith back to their table.

"Ok sweetie," Meredith said sitting down.

As Meredith waited for Derek to return she thought about how happy she was and knew that she would never change that for the world. When she turned around she saw the man she loved standing on stage looking at her.

"Meredith this one goes out to you, it's the song that we danced to on our first date and on our wedding day."

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  


Derek jumped off the stage and walked over to Meredith.

" That was beautiful Derek I love you so much," Meredith says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby, I could have never done this without you," Derek says pulling Meredith into a hug.


End file.
